June Fool's Day
by JarayZ
Summary: Was today a special day? Kaito got chocolate like he was suppose to for 'this day', but he felt like he was forgetting something important. And what was Tantei-kun doing here? Then... Kaito realized, he was completely fooled for the day. Happy Birthday, Kai-chan! One-shot


**This is a fic for Kaito's birthday, June 21st, 2015. Happy Birthday, Kai-chan!**

 **And when I say this is a b-day fic, I mean it! [You will see what I mean when you read it.]**

 **Warning: Kaito will be a little OOC. [There's reason for him being like that though...]**

 **Anyway...**

 **Enjoy reading! :D**

* * *

 _'What's going on?'_

That was the first thought which came to Kaito's mind, when he had entered his classroom today.

Everyone in the room—his friends and classmates, were doing their own businesses as usual. But what made him thought like that was everyone was having that delicious sweetly dessert in their hands. _'How is that possible? That thing! Now?! Chocolate!'_

With that wonderful thought came to mind then, Kaito sprinted all the way from the door he had been standing to his desk which was beside his childhood friend's—Aoko's…all in five seconds. Dusts were what still wavering behind him.

When Kaito reached to his destination, he was going to asked Aoko what was all this about when he finally noticed that she was with that annoying half-brit detective, as they both turned their head from their conversation to see what the commotion was about and theirs gazes met his.

"Oh, it's you Kaito." Aoko said simply, as if it was normal to her to expected that he was the one who had caused a commotion. Well yes, _it was_.

"Ne, Aoko. Why does everyone have the POCKY?" Kaito asked sheepishly, ignored her accusation. Was today a special day? He thought he must have forgetting something important, but what was it?

"Today is the Pocky's Day, Kuroba-kun. Don't you remember?" Hakuba was the one who replied. Kaito glared at him in annoyance while thought to himself _'Is that it, I forgot?'_ , before continued his questioning. He didn't noticed Aoko had turned her back to him and was smiled secretly and knowingly, amused by the situation.

"Is that so?" Kaito said. "Do you have one for me then?" He asked, decided to ignore this nagging feeling for now. At the time Aoko swiftly turned around to faced Kaito again. ' _When did she turned?'_ He thought.

"I do, but..." Aoko started. "...there's one condition. You are not allowed to prank anyone for the day! Got it?" She demand.

"But you already know I'd do it anyway, right?" Kaito replied playfully with a smirk plastering on his face.

"I'm well aware of it" Hakuba said sarcastically at that.

"Aoko knows, but please, just for one day...You don't want to ruin this romantic day, do you?" Aoko pleaded with her typical pout. The one when she was upset. Kaito slightly frowned when he saw her face, decided he could spare them for one day. Just a day! No more!

"Fine, just give me pocky already." Kaito was in desperate need for the dessert. He didn't care for anything else at the moment, he just wanted it! Just one day and he would eat every pocky available if possible! Chocolate was his life!

"Here." Aoko reluctantly gave him one box of pocky, Kaito instantly made it disappeared from her hand in a puff of pink smoke, and then reappeared later in his hand. The box already opened as Kaito was chewing the chocolate-covered biscuit stick happily. He loved this day! _'This's more lot better than Valentine!'_

Both other teens, unnoticed by Kaito, Aoko was smiling mockingly while Hakuba smirking with amusement. Mission one accomplished.

* * *

While Kaito still was enjoying eating his pocky blindly at his desk, he didn't aware that the duo had left the room with a certain red-head following them. The three quickly walk for some distance, until they stopped.

"Never thought he would fell for it just like that." Saguru started after they were out of Kaito's eyesight and earshot. If he happened to overheard, their plan would be fail, and they wouldn't want that.

"Me neither." Aoko agreed. "Akako-chan, what are we going to do next?" She asked.  
"You'll see soon, Nakamori-chan. We'll continue in our original plan." Akako-the red witch assured her. The blond and the messy-haired girl nodded.

"Um!"

"Alright"

* * *

They came back just in time to see Kaito had finished the entire box. Wow. They would never knew how he could ate that fast. Now he was asking for more from their classmates. They let him be, it's time for the next step.

When Kaito came back to his seat, their second plan would began.

First, Aoko would distracting him to sit still...

"Ne, Kaito" Kaito brought his head up from his pocky and looked at her who was in front of him, indicating that he detected her presence and was listening.

"What is it?"

"Do you want to play the pocky game with me?"

"Pocky game? What is that?" Kaito asked, puzzled.

...Saguru and Akako would sneaked up from behind...

"Well, first we need this!" Aoko pulled out one pocky from his box, much to Kaito's protest. "And then we'll do this!" She put one end-the biscuit side in her mouth. She then bent down to match Kaito's face height level and let out a grunt sound in her throat, staring at him irritatingly.

"Don't tell me-! Hmp!" Kaito couldn't finish his sentence as Aoko forcefully put another end of the stick to his mouth, made him blushed lightly pink. Although, when he looked at her face which was a bit too close to his, he saw the shyness and...was that amusement? Why would she amused of this embarrassing game?

The another two were behind his back now. Kaito still didn't aware of their presence, well..yet.

Aoko began to bit little by little and leaning closer to Kaito, the mocking smile was clearly presented on her blushing face. Kaito was occupied himself trying to regained his poker face back, and didn't aware of what he would become in the next five centimeters and _seconds_.

Five centimeters left...

Four...

There was sound of silent giggles.

Three...

Two...

ONE!

Kaito suddenly was hooked up, by the two pairs of arms from behind him, the remaining pocky stick dropped on the desk from the force. He was astonished, yet he managed to let out words to his attackers.

"What are you two doing?! Let me g-!" Well, not for long and he was cut again as Akako and Hakuba started carrying him to the window. When he saw what they were doing, began to struggled from the strong grips of the two, to no avail. He couldn't use any of his hands to get a gadget to helped him escaped this either.

"We will let you go if you behave, Kuroba-kun~" Akako said teasingly. Kaito couldn't help but snorted at her and Hakuba, who kept smirking at him. They reached the window and met with Aoko, who was already waiting for them.

"Don't tell me you are with this too!?" Kaito asked ridiculously, when he finally saw her grinning.

Aoko was going to replied him, however Kaito didn't have time to hear it as the other two used the chance of him focusing on Aoko, threw him out of the already(when?) opened window.

Kaito was astonished, very shock, of course! He was falling from the second floor of the building with no safety! No grider, no rope, nothing! Was he going to die?

Kaito thought he would be smashed with the cement floor below, but instead he fell into a soft, bouncing surface...rubber? When he looked down to see what had helped him, his blue-purple eyes met with another blue ones, though the latter were smaller than his.

"Thanks me, Kuroba. You would end up dead if it wasn't Hakuba, who've called me here." Conan said with a smirk. Apparently he saved Kaito with the now-flattened enormous size soccer ball, which Kaito still sitting on.

"Why are you here, Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked, dumbfounded. He was still a bit baffled by the fall but his curiosity took over him. What was he doing here?

"What are you talking about? Isn't today your birthday?" Conan replied as if it was the obvious fact. Kaito standing up, and almost opened his mouth to speak when he was cut off...for the third time of today. Argh!

"He shouldn't be able to remember about it though, as my spell is still taking an effect on him." Third voice, which belonged to Akako, who was walking up to them. The witch snapped her fingers, and suddenly Kaito blinked.

"Huh? What's happened? Why am I at school? Isn't today Sunday?" He asked confused. Then everything came to him, pocky, being thrown out the window, Tantei-kun...Akako. "You! You tricked me!" Kaito accused, pointing at Akako who wasn't taken back by this, just shrugged.

"If I didn't do that, it wouldn't be a surprise then. Didn't you heard what he said?" She said, indicating to Conan.

"Oh right, just figured it out, do you?" This one was Hakuba's, from his right. Kaito turned and saw him and his classmates, they were...whoa! ' _Is that a chocolate cake?! That big?! Ah, my h_ _eaven!'_ It was so big that he could saw it from the distance. _'Wait, where's Aoko?'_

While Kaito was wondering, only searching for his childhood friend in one single direction that he didn't notice who had crept from the opposite way.

"Surprise!"

When he came back to earth, he realized that he couldn't see anything, except the brown, creamy, and soft surface on his..eh...face? Yes, square on his face was the chocolate cake, he suspected.

"Happy birthday...and happy June Fool's day, Bakaito!"

Kaito brushed, and licked the dessert off, to saw the giggles and laughs of everyone who witnessed the whole scene.

"Baka.." Kaito actually smiled. He was completely fooled, for the day, but...

Well, at least...it was more fun than the April Fool's Day. It really was...

This was the best birthday ever!

* * *

 **The pocky idea, well...It's inspired by my pocky obsession and Neonkoi! Throwing cake idea is also from her. Thanks, Neo-chan!**

 **English isn't my first language and I'm not good at writing a lighthearted fic either, so I apologize in advance if this one look crappy.**

 **Feel free to review and maybe, point out some grammar errors (if there's any) would be very appreciated!**

 **\- JarayZ**

 **Happy Birthday, Kai-chan! (And Gosho-san too!) :D**


End file.
